


trash for you

by softyounghyuns



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyounghyuns/pseuds/softyounghyuns
Summary: a typical college boy-meets-boy fic where college heart-throb brian develops a crush on hot garbageman jae....okay so maybe not typical but i promise they're adorable :)





	trash for you

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hi yall, this is my first proper day6 fic  
.. even tho i've been myday for more than a year now :')  
credits to my friend leeheehee for this story idea <3  
also it's supposed to be all lowercase lol bc i'm lazy

brian shoved a t-shirt over his head hurriedly, trying to get to the front door before the garbage truck drove past his house, cursing his roommate wonpil as he did so. this was all wonpil's fault. if only wonpil had just put the garbage out last night like he was supposed to, instead of staying overnight at his boyfriend dowoon's house. but of course, wonpil conveniently "forgot" that it was garbage night. brian was going to get him for this later. he quickly ran down the stairs, dragging his trash bag behind him. panting, he unlocked the latch on the door and flung it open.

"wait!" he called out desperately, hoping one of the garbagemen would hear him.

brian saw the truck begin to reverse. thank god. a man with fluffy blond hair and circular gold-framed glasses began to approach him. brian was speechless. this man was, by far, the most beautiful person he had ever seen. suddenly, a melodic voice brought him out of his trance.

"did you call?" the man asked, grinning. the man's glasses slipped ever-so-slightly down his nose.

"h-huh?" brian mumbled, still entranced by this handsome stranger.

"i'm asking if you're the person who asked me to wait." the man repeated, still smiling. brian could detect a hint of an american accent in the man's voice- could this person also have lived abroad for a while?

"y-yes." brian replied, using all his self-control not to gently push the man's glasses back up his nose.

"well... do you wanna give me your trash?" the man inquired patiently.

"s-sure." brian replied, wishing he could stop sounding like such a fool. he lifted the bag of trash up and gave it to the man. the man grinned again.

"well... see you around, i guess!" the man exclaimed, giving brian a cheery wave and beginning to walk away.

"wait!!" brian called after him desperately.

"yes?" the man asked, still patient.

"w-whats your name, if you dont mind me asking?" brian responded with a sudden burst of confidence.

"im jae!" the man grinned. with that, he turned around and ran back to the truck.

brian turned around and walked back into his house, trying to stop the blush on his cheeks from showing. he was _the _brian kang, for god's sake. the college heartthrob, the person everyone wanted to date, boys and girls alike. so why was he here, fanboying over some random _garbage collector?_ but jae... jae wasnt just a random garbageman. he was special. jae... what a perfect name for a perfect human being. brian shook his head, trying to rid himself of these thoughts.

what he needed was distraction.

brian spent all day trying and failing to distract himself. he rewatched his favorite anime, read a book, wrote some song lyrics.. nothing could get that grinning face out of his mind. finally, he decided that he needed a date, someone to help him get jae out of his mind. so he did what he vowed to himself never to do again. he took out his phone and messaged

_bribri: hey pil_

_pilie: ur not still mad r u_

_pilie: i promise i intended to put the garbage out_

_pilie: uno how dowoonie is_

_pilie: he cried and told me not to go_

_bribri: i honestly couldnt care less about your love life <3_

_bribri: but didnt u tell me dowoons throwing a party today_

_pilie: ye u wanna come??_

_bribri: i need a date. like rn._

_bribri: does dowoon know anyone??_

_pilie: he has a friend_

_pilie: park sungjin_

_pilie: single, hot, around our age_

_pilie: also he plays the guitar_

_bribri: can u.. ask dowoon to set us up? _

_bribri: mayb at the party_

_pilie: sure ill see what i can do ;)_

_bribri: snake._

_pilie: love u toooooo_

brian put his phone down with a sigh. hopefully this park sungjin person would be as good as he sounds- brian honestly just wanted to get out and have some fun. he heard a ping, so he picked his phone back up again.

_pilie: its all set up_

_pilie: sungjins coming to pick u up at 8 ;)_

_bribri: wait WHAT_

_bribri: its 7:45 rn_

_pilie: exactly ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> how was it??? (sorry if it was bad lol)
> 
> just out of curiosity, do yall ship dopil or jaepil??
> 
> see u next timeee (i'll try to update soon uwu)


End file.
